The Trouble With Vamps
by StoryGal85
Summary: Just an idea I had stuck in my mind so I put it into words...please review


**The Dresden Files**

**Book three in the Montage series by Ellyn Westbrook**

**Chapter Three: Trouble With Vamps**

The day started out like any other for Harry Dresden. He got out of bed, stumbled to the kitchen, made some coffee in the big pot on the stove, got out some food for Mister, drank his coffee, then feeling more awake decided to get to work on the potions he had ment to start the night before. Returning to his bedroom he pulled on a faded pair of blue jeans, a dark blue tee-shirt and some tennis shoes then walked down the hall to the secret door hiding his lab from prying eyes.

The door grudgingly swung open to reveal a mess of bottles, papers, books and various other junk piled up all over the floor and many tables throughout the room. In the center of the room was a long work table that Harry used more often than the rest and in the center of it there sat a well worn skull covered in intracate carvings. The eyes flashed as Dresden entered and in a poof of smoke and flame there stood the ethereal form of Rothbert of Bainbridge, known more commonly as Bob. Harry glanced over at his oldest friend and sighed. That ghost always looks smug, he thought to himself as he seated himself on one of the stools drawn up to the work table.

"Good morning, Harry," Bob said in his prim and proper english accent. He held his head at a proud angle and waited for a response.

"Uh, morning," Dresden mumbled, concentrating on his work.

Bob looked a bit miffed and cleared his throat in displeasure. Harry looked up and saw the frown on his friends face. Sighing in annoyance he dropped what he was working on and focused his full attention on the ghost. "Yes?"

"Harry, if I am to be trapped here in your basement with you as my only contact with humanity I would appreciate a bit of candor on your part. You have no idea what it is like to be all alone for over three hundred years..."

Harry cut him off, "Alright alright, I am sorry Bob. Good morning, how are you this fine morning," He said with exaggerated kindness.

Bob nodded, "Fine if you want to play it that way," and with that he dissapeared once more into his skull.

Harry smiled and shook his head, Bob wasn't really mad, just suffering from a case of wounded pride. He used to be the greatest sorcerer in the world. The mightiest man in all of Europe when he had crossed the line and dabbled in the black. The cost was his soul, forever trapped inside his own skull. Harry couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the man but there was nothing he could do about it and Bob would just have to get used to not being treated like royalty anymore.

Turning back to his work Harry opened an ancient book full of spells and incantations. He was working on modifing an escape potion to make it a little less harsh. The last time he had had to use it he had gotten a concussion from the sudden drop as the potion wore off. Maybe a little less cheetah hair, he thought, studying the text in front of him for any clues. He leaned closer to the pages in the dim candlelight, trying to make out a sentence nearly obliterated with age when he heard a knock on the door.

Great, he thought silently as he once more dropped his work and left the lab to answer the door. Rent was due next week and he could not afford to turn down a potential client. Rushing to the door he opened it to reveal a very angry Leutinant Murphy standing there in the rain. Funny, Dresden thought, I don't seem to remember it raining earlier. Chalking it up to lack of attention he stepped aside gracefully to allow the wet woman to enter his office.

Shaking the rain from her hair, Murphy shed her coat and scarf and gingerly took a seat on the well worn couch. Mister jumped in her lap as soon as she did and her breath left her in a great whoosh!

"Sorry about that," Harry said picking up the huge cat and setting him down on the floor. Murphy just sat there trying to catch her breath.

"What do you feed that thing?" She gasped out as her breath returned.

Harry smirked, "Whole cows."

Murphy shook her head, "Sorry I asked,'' She sat up straighter and smoothed her now rumpled jacket. "Anyway, that is not why I am here."

"Yeah, why are you here this early in the morning?" Harry asked taking a seat across from the policewoman.

Murphy blinked at me, "Early? Dresden it's two in the afternoon!"

Frowning Harry looked up at the cuckoo clock on his wall, it was nine by it. But then he noticed that the hands were not moving. "Guess I forgot to wind it."

Murphy shook her head, ''I will never get over how totally incompetent you are." Without continueing she pulled a case file from her bag and passed it to Harry. He opened it to reveal several gruesome photos of bodies covered in blood some with their throats ripped out. All the bodies had one thing in common, a pair of bite marks in the neck. Vampire killings.

As mystical beings go vampires are pretty simple. They have an innate desire to feed on human beings as they require blood to survive. Most of them were savage and cruel and could easily have commited the murders laid out before the wizard. Not that there weren't a few out there who tried their level best to stay out of trouble and not hurt people but those vamps were few and far between.

While Murphy did not fully grasp or accept the magical world that Harry lived in she had over the years she had known him begun to accept the fact that there were things out there she couldn't explain. Which was why she had come to him with this problem. He was the only one she knew that could help her.

"No identifiable fingerprints, no traceable DNA, nothing. There is only one thing that all the victims had in common," Murphy said without emotion.

"What's that?" Harry asked, looking up from the pictures.

"All of them claimed to be able to use magic."

Harry tensed, "Magic?"

"Yes, Harry. Some of them even claimed to be wizards like you."

"How do you know?" he asked.

Murphy rolled her eyes, "They had friends, Dresden."

Harry nodded, "Where are they from? All in Chicago?"

Murphy shook her pretty head, "No they range from all over the country but they all have the same M.O. so I expect they are all the same killer."

"You're probably right," Harry agreed.

"The twelfth and last killing was in Chicago, that's how I became involved," Murphy explained as Harry flipped to the last photograph. The body of a young woman with short, clipped hair lay in the middle of the floor in the photos. Harry closed his eyes. It was Selena. One of the High Council's newest recruits. Harry had met her once and had been impressed at her knowledge and understanding, and also at her age. She was only seventeen. What a waste. What a horrible, useless waste!

"You know her?" Murphy asked gently.

Harry nodded, "Yes I did," he said hoarsely.

"Was she a friend?"

"I barely knew her," Harry said softly. "But she was so young..." He let the sentence hang.

Murphy nodded, "I'm sorry."

Dresden regained his composure and closed the file, "I will find out who is doing this, Murph."

She smiled and stood, "Good, keep me posted," She started to walk away the turned back, "Be careful. It looks like this sicko is targeting people like you." She said, her brown eyes wide with worry.

Dresden stood as well and placed a comforting hand on the small woman's shoulder. "I will, don't worry about me."

Murphy nodded the gathered up her things and left, leaving Harry to his own devices. She had learned long ago that he worked better on his own.

Harry sighed, where to start? He pondered this for a moment then deciding on a course of action he grabbed his well worn jacket and the keys to his jeep and headed for the apartment building where Selena had been so brutaly murdered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The yellow police tape still stood as a silent barrier to the curious passerby. A line that most would not willingly cross for fear of what waited on the other side. The murder had occured five days previous so there were no longer any cops on the premises. Harry had free reign to look where he would. On the flip side of that coin any evidence he could find would be old and or destroyed by the presenses of a dozen cops and investigators going through there in the past few days. Sighing in annoyance at not being called in earlier Harry crossed the tape and opened the door with a few simple quasi-latin phrases.

Once inside he began to search the room for any evidence of what had happened. Noting that there was nothing to see that wasn't in the police report, Harry resorted to his last option for gathering data. Opening his third eye. He always saved this option for last because the things he saw could be so horrible they could shatter the human mind. But in this case it looked as if he was going to have to take the plunge.

Taking a deep breath, Harry let it out slowly and at the same time opened his third eye. The sight that greeted him was almost enough to make him swoon. Several evil creatures had been attracted to the place to feed on the negative energy being emitted. The bloodstain on the floor took on a purpleish glow that told Dresden that black magic had been involved in the young woman's death. Studying the scene he willed his sight to show him the past. Everything seemed to blur for a moment then came back into focus. Two shadowy figures hunched over the girl's body. Another stood a few feet away, his hands held out to the side his head thrown back...and then the scene dissapeared.

Dresden closed his eyes once more and willed his sight to close. Once it was he opened his eyes again and turned to leave. Whatever had happened to that girl had been terrible and there was at least one black sorcerer involved. Boy, could this day get any worse?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bianca. Bianca was a beautiful, sly, slightly evil vampiress that Harry had met a few years before. Dealing with her was never an avenue of choice but for now that was the only option Dresden had available to him. The bodies in Murphy's case file had obviously been killed by a vampire or vampires he remembered two from his vision. And Bianca was the only vampiress in town that he knew personally.

Pulling into a parking space at her luxurious club Dresden felt out of place. It was only five in the evening so there weren't meny people there but the ones that were drove Ferraris and Lambourghinis, and wore only the most expensive in apparel. Harry was dressed in his usual worn clothes and long canvas duster. He carried with him a hockey stick and in his pocket a drum stick barely protruded. All in all he was a frumpy sight and definately not the sort of clientel used to frequenting the place.

Straightning his battered black fedora and tucking his shirt into his jeans he tried to make himself look a bit more presentable. Taking a deep breath he started for the big double doors. He was stopped by security at the door and searched but when they could find nothing dangerous on him, they knew nothing of wizards, they allowed him to pass.

The swank interior of Bianca's was always a bit overwhelming to Dresden as he was used to the brick and waterpipe decor of his own humble abode. Soft velvet curtains draped every window effectively blocking the waning sunlight. The grand staircase wound its way up to the private chambers above. In every corner there stood a grand statue guilded with gold on black marble matching the floors. Harry stopped for a moment to think that one floor tile here was probably worth his entire place.

Shaking his head he continued walking to the door to Bianca's private lair. Steadying himself he knocked. While true that Bianca had never hurt him before, on the contrary she had saved his life once, he never turned his back on her lest it be permanently ventilated. A soft movment on the other side of the door then it swung open a crack. Bianca's black-violet eyes met Harry's gaze and held it. Most people were afraid to meet his gaze but Bianca was not most people.

"Harry, what a pleasant surprise," she said in her sultry voice. The door opened wider. "Come in."

Dresden entered cautiously and quickley scanned the room. No one else was present so he relaxed a little, "Bianca," he greeted.

"Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden," she said very clearly, letting Dresden know that she did indeed know his true name and was not afraid to use it against him should the time come. "What brings you out here? Surely not the drinks?"

Harry shook his head, "No I came to talk to you."

She smiled slyly as she sank into an overstuffed easy chair, "About?"

"About murder."

Her eyes went black with anger, "Why is it every time something happens in this city you come running to me?"

Harry held out his hands in a peaceful gesture, "Whoa, hold on a minute. I am not accusing you, Bianca. I simply want your help in locating the murderer if possible."

Bianca's eyes went back to their normal color, "How can I help you, Dresden?"

"There have been several murders over the past few months," Harry began. He laid out the whole story for the vampiress, ending it with a plea for help. Her eye's changed again to a bright purple. Harry recognized this as fear.

"If they are here than you should be careful, Harry. You are next on their list."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked beginning to feel a little fear himself.

Bianca was on her feet now, the door open, "You have to leave, Harry."

"Not until you tell me what you know about this!" Dresden said firmly.

Bianca turned back to him, "All I know for sure is that there is a terrible evil out there that no-one has been able to stop. It preys on wizards and mages and even the most powerful of their number has fallen. You are not without your share of power and so they will be hunting you."

"Is there any way to stop them?"

Bianca shook her head solomnly, "Not that I know of. Now you have to go."

And with that harry was ushered out of Bianca's all the way back to his jeep. The security guard stood and watched until he was well out of sight before returning to his post at the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Murphy was waiting for Dresden when he walked through the door into his office. He did not even bother to ask her how she had gotten in he just shrugged out of his coat and fell heavily into a chair. He was feeling beat and somewhat depressed. The thought of an unstoppable evil hot on your trail tends to do that.

"You ok?" Murphy asked, concerned."

Harry shook his head, "I have been marked for murder."

Murphy's eyes flashed and she jumped to her feet, "What are you doing sitting there then?! Come on I will take you down to the presinct where you will be safe."

Dresden once more shook his head, "It wouldn't help, in fact it would put more people in danger. Whatever is coming I have to face here, alone."

Murphy frowned in anger, "If you are too stubborn to come with me then I will stay with you.'' She drew her gun and spun the chamber to make sure it was loaded.

Harry smiled, "Thanks, Murph but I could not put you in danger too. You had better leave."

Murphy smirked, "No!"

Dresden frowned, "Look I have seen what these people can do and I won't have you involved. You'll just get yourself killed! I want you to go now!" He said rising and opening the door.

Murphy shook her head and sat down on the couch, "I am not leaving without you, Harry and that is final."

Harry shook his head and sighed, "Alright then you need to know what we are up against."

She nodded, "Please, fill me in."

Looking over into a dark corner, Harry called his staff into his hands and turned once more to face Murphy.

Her eyes were wide as dinner plates and her mouth was open slightly, "How did you do that?"

"Magic," was the simple reply.

"You mean all the stuff you've told me...all the crazy stuff...is...true?"

Harry smiled, "Yes, it's all true. Unfortunately so are the bad things. There are at least one vampire and a black sorcerer headed this way. I don't know when they will get here but I do know that no one has ever been able to stop them."

Murphy shook her head as if trying to clear it, "Wait, vampire? Sorcerer?"

"Harry!" An urgent voice broke in before the wizard could answer. Harry turned and saw Bob standing there, a worried look on his face.

"What?"

"Hello again, Dresden," a familiar voice came from behind the wizard.

"Morgan," Harry said without turning around. "And how is the council's finest watchdog this evening?"

Morgan chuckled, "I came to see who has been responsible for all the ruckus down here."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You mean Selena? I had absolutely nothing to do with her death."

A sliding of steel and a sword was pressed against the wizard's neck. Murphy's gun came up, trained on Morgan's head and Bob looked away mumbling something like, "Oh heavens."

"Ok mister, drop the sword!" Murphy commanded in her best cop voice.

Morgan started to cast a spell that would throw the slight woman across the room when Harry interrupted. "Morgan wait! She is on our side here and incidently so am I."

Morgan sighed and let the spell die on his lips, he loosened his grip on the sword, "Explain."

"Morgan the same people that have been killing all over the country, that killed Selena, are after me. They could be on their way right now!"

Morgan pondered this then slid the sword back into it's sheath, "Fine then, it will be easy enough to see whether you are telling the truth or not. If these mysterious assassins are not here within three hours I will have to take you in."

Harry nodded, it was the best offer he was going to get, "Thank you."

A sudden flash of movement caught Dresden's attention and he snatched up his hockey stick. He motioned for the others to keep quiet then began walking towards where he saw the movement. Another motion and something slammed into the back of his head.

"Morgan, shield Murphy!!" He shouted desperately as he went down. Morgan did as requested and drew Murphy to him at the same time plunging his sword into the hard wood floor creating a shield around himself and the policewoman.

"Harry!" Murphy shouted, struggling against Morgan's grasp. "Let go! I have to help him!"

Morgan shook his head, "You will die if you leave this circle."

Helplessly Murphy turned back to the scene unfolding in front of her.

Dresden was thrown roughly against a wall and pinned there by two sets of extremely strong hands.

"Fuego!" He shouted his palm bursting into flame as he said the word. One of his assailants jumped back with a howl and Harry managed to twist free of the other's grasp only to be hammered down by a magical burst of wind. Instantly the two vampires were on him again only this time one held it's hand firmly over the wizard's mouth.

A third figure stepped out of the shadows and clapped his hands together slowly. "Bravo, bravo. That was indeed a marvelous attempt. On of the better one's I have seen all year." He snapped his fingers and the vamps once again slammed Harry against the wall pinning him helplessly. "Hang on a second will you?" The black sorcerer asked politely as he turned to face the council's warden and his charge.

Murphy felt all her strength leave her in a rush as she met gazes with the evil sorcerer. She had never seen such raw and unabased power and malice. This man was not someone to accept defeat. He would get what he wanted here.

The sorcerer raised his hands and whispered some uninteligable words motioning towards the two trapped behind the shield. Almost invisible a second shield rose up around the outside of Morgan's. The sorcerer smiled evily, "There that should keep you from interfering."

Morgan sighed, now even if he wanted to help Dresden he could not. He did not have the strength to break the sorcerer's spell. Harry was on his own.

Harry glared at the sorcerer as he turned once again to face him. He had a few choice words he wanted to hurl at him but could not with the vampire's hand effectively keeping his mouth shut.

"Now as for you, Mister Dresden. I don't want you casting any spells that will mess up my plans so I want you to give me your solemn oath that you will not cast a single spell," the sorcerer said jovially.

Dresden shook his head.

"Well then I can kill your friends here," he said pointing at the helpless figures trapped inside his own shield. "I can simply box them in," he said contricting his fingers as if crushing something. As he did Morgan's shield bagan to fail and grow smaller. He and Murphy were forced to their knees to stay inside the protective sphere. If it got any smaller they would be crushed.

Harry shook his head and tried to yell stop but all that could be heard was a muffled yelp. It was enough to get the sorcerer's attention however and he turned to face Harry once more.

"Do I have your word then, wizard?!"

Harry glanced over at Murphy's frightened face and then back at the sorcerer. He nodded grimly.

"Say it!"

The hand was removed from his mouth and Harry took a deep breath, "I Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden give my solomn oath not to cast a single spell this day."

"Yes!" The sorcerer crowed.

Morgan's eyes closed and he leaned against the hilt of his sword.

"What?'' Murphy asked worridly.

"He has just sealed his own doom," Morgan said grimly. "He can not use magic to free himself or us."

Murphy's eyes filled with tears, she felt so helpless and weak. She did not like feeling this way!

Dresden looked up at his captor's face, "So what now? You kill me? Seems like a lot of trouble to go to for one wizard."

The sorcerer smiled, "Yes we kill you. But when you die, Dresden I will be there to absorb your power, your life force. Once I have done so I will be the most powerful sorcerer in all the world!"

Harry stared at him in horror, :How many wizard's powers have you absorbed?"

"Thirteen after you."

Harry closed his eyes in defeat, he had walked right into their trap. By saving Morgan and Murphy's lives he had just put millions at stake. The evil sorcerer would not stop killing here, he would continue until there was no one left to oppose him. With thirteen wizards power in him the man was practically invincible.

"Let's get on with it!" The male vampire said licking his fangs hungrily.

The sorcerer nodded, "Go ahead, Skar."

Skar growled his pleasure and snapped Dresden's head to the side, giving him a clear shot at the jugular vein. Harry's eyes met Murphy's for a split secong before the vampire's fangs drove into his flesh. He inhaled sharply and tried to fight back the dizziness that suddenly overtook him. The vampire jerked in ecstasy as it fed on his blood. Dresden felt conciousness slipping away from him as the room grew dark.

Murphy watched in horror as Dresden's body twitched with the vampire's movements. She screamed and begged him to stop but it did not. She looked at Harry's now pale face and saw his eyes close. His body relaxed as the life giving blood was sucked from it's veins.

"NOOOOO!!!" She cried, praying for this nightmare to end. But when she looked up it was still happening. She felt hot tears running down her cheeks as the vampires eased Dresden's limp form onto the ground.

"Hey!" The vampiress cried as she kicked Skar in the side. "I said save some for me!"

Skar released his hold on the body and stood, wiping the excess blood from his mouth with his sleeve, "And I did. He is still alive." With that he kicked Dresden in the side and a whimper let the vampiress know that there was still some life and therefore some blood left in the wizard. She squealed in anticipation and dropped to her knees beside the still form.

A low moan of "No please stop," was all Murphy heard as the vampiress drove her fangs into the wizard. But there was no fight left in Harry Dresden and soon his eyes closed for the final time as the vampiress pulled away. She stood and turned to Skar.

"You're right, wizard blood is the best!" She said as calmly and cooly as if discussing a new sports drink.

Murphy collapsed in a sobbing heap when she realized that there was no hope for her friend. Harry Dresden was dead.

The evil sorcerer nodded his approval at his vampire slaves the took a step closer to the body. He held out his hands and threw his head back in anticipation of the coming surge. He chanted a few words then jerked as wave after wave of raw power slammed into him, absorbed from the dead wizard at his feet. Harry's body convulsed hard then fell back as the final bit of life energy left it.

The sorcerer opened his eyes and for a moment his red eyes went brown as Harry's life force receded inside of him. The eyes went back to red and the sorcerer was himself again. He turned to Morgan and Murphy and smiled. "Ah what have we here? A warden of the high council?"

Morgan ground his teeth in anger, "What of it?"

The sorcerer threw back his head and laughed. "Your dead body will prove to the council that they can no longer harm or limit me. My power has grown beyond that of the council! They can not touch me!"

A sudden blinding burst of light caused the vampires to fade away to nothing and before he could even react the sorcerer found himself on the recieving end of twelve of the high council's elite. His power that he had been collecting for two years now was useless. As he slowly sank to floor, gasping for breath from the wizard's spells each of the victims souls he had stolen cried out in joy at being freed and dissipated into the air.

Freed from the sorcerer's shield, Murphy ran over and dropped to her knees beside the still pale form of her friend. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she pulled his head into her lap and gently stroked his hair. He felt cold to her touch. She sobbed and laid her head on his chest, rocking slightly back and forth.

"We got here too late!" One of the younger council members cried when after the sorcerer had been destroyed she saw Dresden's body in Murphy's arms, still pale and cold.

Ancient Mai shrugged, "That is unfortunate."

Morgan shook his head, feeling a little bit sad. He and Dresden had fought many times and never did seem to get along but his death was a blow to the warden.

Murphy looked up from her dead friend at the circle of council member's faces, "Isn't there anything you can do for him?" She begged. It wasn't until just now that she realized just how much she truly cared for the scruffy wizard and she would give her own life to get him his back. "Please," she added pitifully.

A tall slender woman clad in a flowing white dress stepped forward then and knelt down beside Murphy. Stetching out her hand she placed it on Harry's chest and closed her eyes in deep concentration. Murphy watched with mounting joy as color returned to her friend face and suddenly he began breathing once more. The woman opened her eyes and looked into Murphy's.

"I have healed his body but it is up to him whether or not to return to it."

Murphy frowned, "What do you mean?"

"She means that Harry is free. Free from all the pain and cares of this world," Bob explained in a soft voice. "He is also reunited with his parents."

"How do you know that?" Murphy asked.

Bob smiled wistfully, "Because I am a ghost. I see things that you can not."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Harry!" My father shouted as he threw his arms around me. I stood there for a moment, shocked, then returned the embrace, tears running freely down my face. My father! I had not seen him in over twenty years. I sobbed as I squeezed him tighter. I had missed him._

_"Harry?" A female voice asked softly. I looked up and saw a woman standing there. Her face seemed strangely familier to me as I approached her. Then like a ton of bricks it hit me._

_"Mother?"_

_The woman cried and threw her arms around me, "My son, my boy!" She shouted with glee. I was so filled with happiness I thought I was going to burst! My parents! We were a family again! I lifted my mother easily off the ground and spun her around._

_"You are here at last!" She cried and hugged me again. _

_"But not for long," My father said sadly, pulling her gently away from me._

_"What?'' I asked, confused. Wasn't I dead? _

_"You have to go back, Harry."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Your friends still need you."_

_"They will get along fine without me."_

_Dad shook his head, "No they need you. You must hurry back."_

_"But I just got here..."_

_"You are needed, Harry."_

_"By who? Bob? Morgan? Who, Dad?!" I said a bit angrily._

_"By her," Dad said pointing behind me. I turned and looked and saw Murphy kneeling on the floor gently rocking my body back ond forth. Her eyes were full of tears and she kept whispering, "Come on, Harry. Come on! I need you...I love you."_

_I took a step back in shock, had Murphy just said what I thought she said? I love you. Three words I never thought I would hear come out of her mouth, at least not directed at me. I paused a moment and thought about my feelings for her. They weren't just that of a buisness partner. The more I thought about it the more I realized that I genuinely loved her back._

_My father smiled and patted my shoulder encouragingly, "Go to her son."_

_"We will be waiting for you, Dear," Mother said with a weak smile. "Now go!"_

_I hugged them once more then turned and walked back down the long tunnel to my apartment. "I'm coming Murphy."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Murphy felt a sudden movement come from the still form in her arms. "Harry?" She asked, searching his face for any sign or recognition. Nothing. Just when she thought she had to have been imagining it it came again this time more pronounced. Harry's eyes were opening slowly as he regained conciousness.

"Harry?!" She asked again, more excited this time. She patted his face trying to bring him around. "Harry can you hear me?"

Harry's eyes open fully and he looked around the room then up at Murphy's face, "Hey, Murph." He said softly.

Her smile lit up the room, "Hi. You has me scared there for a minute."

Harry smiled, "You think you were scared," he laughed. Not compared to what I felt."

"Alright! Enough of this emotional junk!!" Agent Mai ordered as she walked over to stand beside Dresden.

"You dodged a bullet today, Dresden. Don't expect to be so lucky next time!" And with that she stormed out of the room.

The lady in white smiled, "Don't listen to her, Harry. You are to be congratulated. Without your call to us we never would have stopped this evil."

Harry frowned, "My call?"

The lady looked confused, "You didn't call?" Harry shook his head. "That's funny, he said it was you when he called."

Harry pondered this for a moment then smiled and twisted his head around to look at Bob, "How did you do it?"

Bob shrugged, "I have my ways."

Harry laughed. It was over. The nightmare that had been plaugeing the country for two long years was over. And it looked like something else was about to begin. Harry smirked and then before she could react he drew Murphy into a full embrace and kissed her. She did not resist, she kissed him back.

"Time for us to go," The lady in white whispered as she, Morgan and the rest of the council filed out the door.

Bob sighed in contentment. Soon maybe there would be new wizardlings to train. Soon...

THE END


End file.
